criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Haunting of Elm Manor
The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28) is the twenty-eighth case of the game. The victim was a man named Hector Fernandez, who was found dead, crushed by a chandelier in his mansion. The killer was the victim's wife, Gloria Fernandez. A few days back, when Aurelio (the Fernandez's baby boy) died, Hector lied to everyone and said that their house was haunted and that it had killed thier baby boy. One night, when Hector was drunk, he admiited to Gloria that he wasn't watching Aurelio like he was supposed to, and that Aurelio was crawling around the house, and accidentally slipped and fell from the top landing onto the stairs. Since Hector couldn't remember telling the truth, Gloria decided to give him a drug that made him believe that the house was really haunted. Day by day, Hector became more and more scared, and when the time was right, Gloria took the opportunity and killed her husband by crushing him under a chandelier. Victim *'Hector Fernandez '(found dead in his haunted house after being crushed by a chandelier) Murder Weapon *'Chandelier' Killer *'Gloria Fernandez' Suspects Margaret case 28.png|Margaret Littlewood Camilla Brown.png|Camilla Brown Father Von Pratt.png|Father Von Pratt Gloria Fernandez.png|Gloria Fernandez Charles Parker case28.png|Charles Parker Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with petroleum jelly. *The killer has gardening skills. *The killer uses bobby pins. *The killer's blood type is A+. *The killer wears a cross. Crime Scenes 1. Haunted House.png|Haunted House 2. East Wing.png|East Wing 3. Chapel.png|Chapel 4. Pew.png|Pews Greenhouse (Case #28).png|Greenhouse 6. Raised Beds.png|Raised Beds Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Haunted House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Basket) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Margaret, the victim's neighbour. *Examine Basket. (Result: Family Photo) *Question Camilla about her job as the victim's housekeeper. *Investigate Chapel. (Clue: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Mysterious Device) *Quiz Father Von Pratt about the mysterious device you found. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Gloria about her husband's death. *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Mortar, Flower Bouquet) *Examine Mortar. (Result: Plant Substance) *Analyze Plant Substance. (06:00:00) *Examine Flower Bouquet. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00) *Interrogate Charles about his flower bouquet for Gloria. *Investigate Pews. (Clues: Chest, Note) *Examine Chest. (Result: Death Register) *Ask Margaret about details concerning the Fernandez's baby's death. *Examine Note. *Analyze String of Numbers. (00:30:00) *Quiz Father Von Pratt about the large sums the victim paid him. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Examine Old Photograph. (Result: Daguerreotype) *Question Camilla about the centuries old photograph you found. *Investigate Raised Beds. (Clues: Garden Knife, Creepy Whistle) *Examine Garden Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00) *Analyze Creepy Whistle. (00:30:00) *Quiz Charles over the ghost whistle which belongs to him. *Investigate East Wing. (Clue: Hidden Trap) *Examine Hidden Trap. (Result: Bobby Pin) *Analyze Bobby Pin. (03:00:00) *Talk to Gloria about her possible love affair with Charles. *Examine Desk Drawer. (Result: Photograph) *Analyze Photograph. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Charles Parker. *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clue: Pile of Dirt and Flowers) *Examine Pile of Dirt and Flowers. (Result: Pollen Vial) *Give the pollen vial to Charles Parker. (Reward: 200 XP) *Ask Margaret Littlewood what is wrong. *Investigate Haunted House. (Clue: Powder Pot) *Examine Powder Pot. (Result: Powder Sample) *Analyze Powder Sample. (03:00:00) *Give the analysis results to Margaret Littlewood. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Fathen Von Pratt what is wrong. *Investigate Chapel. (Clue: Fabric Pieces) *Examine Fabric Pieces. (Result: Kite) *Give the kite to Father Von Pratt. (Reward: Angel Hair, Angel Cloth) *Investigate Next Case. (2 stars) Trivia *After Gloria's sentence, Jones asks the player for a stroll through the forest, which is likely a reference to the next case, No Smoke Without Fire. *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. Category:Cases Category:Historical Center